Challenge Accepted
by Flying-with-lions
Summary: 4 challenges, 3 strikes, and 6 lives at stake Pidge Gunderson is pushing herself to the limits risking her life and everything she is to save the people that have been with her since day one. ' AN: I'm excited about this one so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: so I know this is a short chapter but the future chapters will be longer I promise!**_

Pidge slid across the dirt as she rounded the corner. scrambling to regain her footing she dove out of the way, choking on a scream, as a giant stone marble crashed into the wall sending up a cloud of dust.

Jumping to her feet she took off again the stone marble shaking the ground beneath her in pursuit. she rounded another corner only to find it was a dead-end. She whirled around to see the stone marble barreling towards her.

She looked frantically for another way out only to find that the walls keeping her inclosed were too high to climb.

Panicked Pidge turned her eyes back to the marble. This was it. This was how she was going to die. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was swimming with so many thoughts she couldn't think.

She had no time to react before the stone was upon her and everything went black.

XxX

"Come on Pidge were going to be late!" Lance sprinted past her his helmet in hand, "You know how Shiro gets!" he called back to her.

Sighing she picked up the pace. She never really grasped the logic of having trainning so early in the morning when she could be sleeping. Yawning she rounded the corner and approached the training deck doors.

Sensing her presence they slid open revealing a pitch-black room. "Guys?" she called taking a cautious step in. A spotlight flicked on in the center of the training deck drawing her attention. In the center of the light was the Bayards including her's.

"Okay guys you can stop this now this isn't funny," she said glancing out into the dark as she approached the circle of light. No response.

"Guys?"

A peal of mechanical laughter resounded throughout the room sending chills down her body. She heard metal on metal and Lance's helmet came into view. For the most part, it looked unscathed that was until she caught sight of the visor.

The visor had been shattered, sharp pieces were still attached to the helmet and were coated in blood. Upon the realization, she sank to her knees her face paling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Glad you could join us," the voice resounded throughout the room causing Pidge to glance around, her senses on high alert. In her hands she gripped Lance's damaged helmet, being careful to avoid the sharp edges of the broken visor she had been checking it for any sign of what had happened. The bayards were piled next to her, she reached for hers only for her hand to pass right through. The image glitched and spazzed before disappearing. Pidge pulled her hand back curling it into a fist. Her grip on Lance's helmet loosened slightly allowing it to sink to the floor.

"Whose there?" She asked her eyes darting across the blackness of the room. She tried to summon her real bayard but with no avail. Something's wrong.

Above her and a little bit to the left, there were six loud clicks each one echoing in her mind. A sudden flood of light to her right caused her to turn her head. What she found made her blood run cold. Sitting right next to each other in straight-back metal chairs were the rest of her team. Each of them had their eyes closed their chins resting on their chest. Their arms and legs were bound to the chair with chains, even from here she could see how the metal cut into their skin.

Standing up she approached looking over her shoulder and behind the chairs. She had the unbearable feeling that she was being watched. Clearing her throat she approached Lance. Reaching her hand out, she tentatively brushed Lance's hair back from his face revealing the cut across his temple. The cut was no longer bleeding, instead, a patch of dried blood took its place.

A movement to her left caused her to turn her head. Keith was starting to stir. He groaned as he raised his head. His head turned in her direction. She watched as he squinted at Pidge as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Pidge?" he asked his voice cracking slightly. He didn't seem to be hurt anymore besides his wrists, but there could still be internal damage.

"Keith, are you alright? What happened? Did you see who did this? Are they still here?" The questions came tumbling out of her mouth.

Keith was about to respond his mouth open to reply when his head slumped forward resting against his chest. At once the lights flicked on flooding the room with light.

Standing behind Keith was a very prestigious looking alien. He had the same attributes as a human: arms, legs, face structure. On his face was distinguishable tribal marks. The tribal marks started at the corners of his mouth curling upwards to the edges of his eyes. They were colored in a soft blue hue that matched the streaks in his short blonde hair.

Her glared at Keith with disdain before clearing his throat and stepping around from behind the chairs. Bringing one hand from behind his back he held a small syringe in between his fingers. He seemed to contemplate what he should do with it before allowing it to slip from his fingers to the floor, shattering upon contact.

He turned his attention to Pidge his sharp gray eyes gauging her reaction. Pide, however, knew what he was expecting and refused to give him one. She pulled her shoulders back straightening her posture.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Even she could hear the fear that laced her voice ever so slightly. He smirked ever so slightly at her attempt to remain calm. He knew that she knew that she had no backup, no plan and that he had leverage against her.

"The name's Badrick." He replied walking around Pidge looking her up and down. Pidge glared at him turning her head as he paced around her.

"And what do you want, Badrick?" she spat out, her hands curled into fists.

Badrick approached Shiro, reaching out a hand he lifted his head from his chest. He observed it for a moment, shaking his head ever so slightly before allowing it to drop back to his chest. "Such a sad story," He said tsking, "If he had never escaped I wonder how much longer he would've remained champion." He sighed placing his hand behind his back once again. "Honestly he was too easy to take out-" He walked towards Allura and Coran- "Being around these two must've softened his edge that the crowd so enjoyed watching."

Pidge was about ready to tackle this person to the ground. Who did he think he was that he could just come in here and do whatever he wanted? She grits her teeth as he turned away from Allura and Coran only to come towards her again. Wait to see what he wants. A little voice in her head spoke. Then strike.

"As for what I want-" He chuckled softly, as he reached out to wipe off a smudge of blood on Lance's armor- "Well it's quite simple really. What I want is the champion to return to the home planet with me."

"What? NO!" Pidge yelled completely shocked by his request. She glanced over at Shiro his eyes closed and his head leaning to one side against his chest.

"Well, I'm not leaving here without him," Badrick said he adjusted the sleeves of his jacket before continuing, "Originally I was just going to kidnap him, but then I realized there was no real fun in that so there was a change of plans." He flicked his gaze to Pidge smiling at her.

"What kind of change?" She growled out her eyes flicking between her friends and Badrick.

He held up a finger, "Just one question. Would you be willing to fight for them?"

The question came as a shock to Pidge. She narrowed her eyes watching for any sign that it was a trap. He said them not him. He's going all or nothing. If I accept I have the chance of losing all of them. Voltron would be no more. But if I don't he's never going to leave and the others will still be held captive until I make a decision...

She had no choice she had to accept. The universe needed Voltron and she needed her family whether she cared to admit it or not.

"What did you have in mind?"

The question brought a smile to his lips, "Oh I have plenty."


	3. Chapter 3

Badrick was enjoying the suspense of knowing something that Pidge did not and it was making her mad. Of all things it had to be some crazy sociopath who wants her to fight for her friends. Which she didn't mind doing, but it would make things so much easier if he would just surrender now.

Pacing around behind the unconscious paladins he looked over them like a hungry hyena would look at young lion cubs. However, Pidge was the lioness and she was ready to attack.

"If you truly care for your friends you won't hesitate to do what it takes to get them back if not...well let's just say they're going to be taking a little trip with me." he gestured to himself a smile forming on his lips.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my friends out of your reach, " Pidge growled her hands balling into fists, her whole body starting to shake with rage as she fought to keep herself from attacking right then and there. From what was supposed to be a simple early morning training had turned into a game of life or death.

"If you say so, " Badrick answered. His eyes showed more than he was telling. It was as if he knew things were not going to go as planned like Pidge hoped and instead he was going to walk away with all her friends in tow. The thought made her blood boil and she clenched her jaw fighting the urge to scream at him.

Without warning, the lights flicked off flooding the room in darkness. Pidge stood tense ready for an attack, but none came leaving her confused. She winced when the lights came back on, upon instinct she turned to check on her friends only to find one of them missing. Frantically she turned to look for Badrick who was also missing. She sprinted out of the room her eyes looking for any sign of movement. There was a loud click followed by a high pitched squeal. Pidge skidded to a stop right in the center of an intersection of corridors. Her breathing was heavy, her body tense as she paused to listen. She was not disappointed when Badrick's voice came over the speaker. She clenched her fists her eyes closing as she listened to his voice, if she listened carefully she would be able to figure out where Badrick was exactly.

_"Ah, Green Paladin, you have just entered your first challenge. Your objective. Rescue the Red Paladin without killing him," _He paused for a moment allowing the weight of the situation to sink in before continuing, _"But before you rescue him you have to figure out exactly where that is,"_ he chuckled, _"Good luck." _With those final words there was a click and then silence.

Pidge glanced at each of the four hallways her mind running through her options. She had to figure out where Badrick could have him taken. She started forward her hand by her side trying to activate her bayard, but to no avail. _Keith is the red Paladin and Fire is his lion's ability. So he must be..." _She didn't finish her thought before she took off running towards a room in the castle that she had only been in a few times. Allura had called it the fire room, because of the large fire pit in the center. She smirked Badrick was going to have to do better if he wanted to beat her.

Bursting into the room she ran straight to the pit in the center of the room. Smoke rose from the still red hot coals, creating a haze in the room. _Someone forgot to open the vent to allow the smoke to clear out._ despite this fact, Pidge continued to search the room, only to find herself next to the pit once again. She looked back at the pit biting her lip. She had been sure he would've been in here. It made sense, she honestly had half expected Keith to be suspended by a rope above flames. She glanced around once more her eyes catching a folded white piece of paper sitting on the edge of the pit as if it was placed there just for her. Approaching she picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_You think you're so smart, don't you?_

Growling she crumpled the piece of paper, throwing it into the coals. She watched as it caught fire and shrunk to a small gray mass. She turned on her heels and ran from the room her heart beginning to race. As soon as she stepped out of the room she heard the intercom come on once again.

_"Such a foolish paladin. tsk. I thought you were smarter than this," _Pidge grit her teeth at the comment and continued to run, _"__So much at stake, and yet here you are running in circles_. _You better hurry because this Paladin's flame is just about extinguished_

Pidge skidded to a stop glancing behind her. The fire element was commonly associated with red, Keith was the red Paladin, and Badrick wanted her defeated then he would also want to defeat the red paladin as well. Of course not literally since her friends were his prize that he desperately wanted, so in no reality would he kill them. She narrowed her eyes, it was starting to make sense now. Keith wasn't in the great room, because he was in the pool room.

* * *

Out of breath from sprinting to the closest elevator so she could make it to the top floor of the castle, Pidge burst into the room her eyes immediately locking on the bound unconscious person in the center of the room right underneath the pool that was located on the ceiling. Running over she grabbed his shoulder and shook calling his name over and over again. The door locking behind her caused her to turn around her eyes wide.

_"Did you think it was going to be that easy?" _ Badrick's voice called out over the PA system_. _Pidge clenched her fists, eyes narrowing.

"What do you want?" she called out.

_"What I want is for you to fail your first challenge, but we won't know unless you know what the challenge is." _he chuckled enjoying the fact that the green paladin had no other choice but to listen to him.

Not hearing him continue with his little dialogue that sounded like he could've written it down in her free time she turned back to Keith. She doubled check his pulse to calm her nerves she started to work at the chains being careful to avoid cutting Keith's wrists anymore than they already were. She had just gotten his right-hand free when she felt a hand on the back of her armor just seconds before she's thrown across the room. Her back slammed against the wall before sinking to the floor.

She groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She barely had time to look up before she was grabbed roughly by the ankles and dragged away from the wall. Now being wide awake she kicked her legs thrashing around until the robot had no choice but to let go. Pidge scrambled to her feet creating as much room between her and the robot. She kept herself moving to make it difficult to attack when she would've been already moving out of the way.

She held her hand down by her thigh where her bayard would normally appear on command, but it still wasn't responding. She darted under the pool to the other side her eyes darted around looking for anything she could use as a weapon until she could figure out was going on with her bayard. That's when she saw it. Seeing a soft green glow just at the edge of her vision. Looking up she found the water image of her bayard lying at the bottom of the pool. _Oh, this guy is so going to pay._ She thought as she continued to avoid the robot.

The robot was one of the training robots from off the training deck, how Badrick managed to get him in here was beyond her. The last time a robot had left the training deck it had been controlled by King Alfor's evil AI that had been corrupted by a Galra crystal. Dread weighed down on her causing her to falter for a split second. _What if Badrick had a Galra crystal?_ Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the situation at hand, but not quick enough cause seconds later was lying flat on her face a dull ache in her shin. She sat up and just barely had time to move out of the way before a large staff smacked down right where she had been moments before leaving a slight dent in the metal flooring.

It was apparent now that Pidge needed to get her bayard out of the pool. She darted around the room looking for some sort of switch or something that could flip the pool. Then she remembered Allura telling her something about how if there was ever an emergency the pool could be emptied at the push of a button. She dodged a swing the robot sent her way before making her way over to Keith, who had been moved against the wall. She hadn't even noticed that he had been moved until now. _Badrick must be here, watching me. _She shuddered at the thought of him even on the same ship as her and her friends. As she approached Keith she noticed a medium-sized red glowing button. She glanced behind her the robot just now passing under the pool after she had evaded him when she saw Keith.

Without hesitation, she punched the button holding it down until a beep reached her ears. Releasing the button she turned just in time to hear a sound like a waterfall shaking the whole room, then without warning the water that filled the pool came cascading down into the room. The water completely destroyed the robot as it dropped from the ceiling. The water fanned out completely covering the whole floor in half a foot of water. Pidge watched as the robot spazzed before disappearing in a holographic flash.

Satisfied that the threat was gone she waded through the water her eyes darting everywhere until she found her bayard resting at the bottom of a now six-inch deep pool. Bending down she grabbed the familiar weapon and brought it up. Water dripped off of it, but all in all, it looked just fine.

"Well done. I'm impressed," Barick's voice was filled with absolute hatred, "I'm disappointed, I honestly was hoping to see you floating in the water and not the training robot that I repurposed to disappear."

"Well I'm not looking for your approval," Pidge growled in reply. She shook the remaining droplets of water from her bayard, "I'm fighting for my friends, I said I would do whatever it takes."

"Yes. Yes you did," Badrick says smirking before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken Pidge about half an hour just to convince Keith to stay in the medical bay. His injuries weren't serious enough for him to be put in a healing pod, although she had found some bandage to wrap his wrists with.

Currently she was wondering the halls waiting for any sign of Badrick. It had been hours since she had even heard the snarky comments taunting her.

As she was passing the bridge voices drew her to stop. She paused mid-step her head turned slightly towards the door.

"Pidge?"

"Pidge, can you here us?"

It was Shiro and Hunk! Pidge burst through the doors only to find an empty room. No one was no where to be found. The room was exactly like it had been this morning, only a holographic screen was activated.

As she approached the screen glitched. It flashed and she captured a glimpse of black and yellow armor before the screen fell blank again. It continued to glitch moving ever so slightly.

"Hello?" Pidge called out. She narrowed her eyes at the screen trying to see anything.

"-idge! Can yo- -ee us?" Hunk called in response.

"No I can't! Where are you?"

"I ha- n- -dea!" Shiro commented.

"What can you see?" Pidge asked scanning the black screen for any sign of movement.

All at once the began to glitch, so much so that it looked like a flat line. A high pitched squeal penetrated the room. Pidge covered her ears wincing as the sound grew louder. Then everything went quiet.

A map replaced the faulty screen. It had three different planets on it. Each one had one big X right across it. One planet had blue and white blurred stripes, while the second and third planets focused more on red and brown colors.

Movement drew her attention towards the bottom of the screen. A red line began to draw letter after letter until she was able to read a single word.

_Guess._

Pidge step forward her hand reaching for the screen. Something was calling her towards the blue and white planet. Pidge wasn't sure what but it was as if a string was wrapped around her and pulling her forward. She glanced between the three once more, her hand began to shake slightly as she settled on the blue and white planet. She placed her hand against the screen, but instead of staying put her hand fell through followed by the rest of her.

Where she had appeared was right on a slope headed directly for a cliff edge. Pidge felt herself began to panic as her heart began to beat faster. There was a moment when everything seemed to pause and the only thing she could feel was the snow and ice hitting her face. Her feet began to slid along the snow, and she fell back to reach for something. That only increased her speed and she was flying towards the cliff.

Pidge went sliding off the edge. The collar of her armor hitting the end just right to where it broke off a piece of ice. A cry died in her throat as she began to free fall into the darkness. She flailed around for a minuted before regaining her focus and activated her jet pack. She propelled her self to the cliff edge, just as she was getting close her jet pack froze. Being already pushed in the right direction she was thrown against the cliff. A fresh puff of white escaped her mouth as the air left her body.

She had no chance to recover before she began to slip again. Her hands slid across the ice ripping the under suit that covered her hands. Then she was falling again. Her hand instinctively went to her waist. Her bayard appeared in her hand and she held it aimed at the cliff.

She could hardly breath when she came to a jerked stop. Her feet dangling freely above a pitch black abyss. She glanced down for the first time, noticing a few lightning like pulses towards the bottom.

Swallowing her uncertainty she slowly began to lower herself towards the ground. She was nearly there when a bright flash of light. Instinctively she drew an arm towards her face protecting her eyes.

That's when she heard them. They weren't talking to her, they were just talking in general. She could hear the fear in their voices, the acceptance that they were going to die was nearly settled within them.

"Shiro, there coming around again," Hunk said.

"I see it." Shiro replied his voice about as steady as a baby learning to walk.

There was another flash and she could see the ground only a few feet below her. She released her bayard, dropping to the ground.

"Hello?" She called out. "Shiro? Hunk?"

"Pidge? Is that you?" Hunk called out. His voice echoing along the walls.

"I'm here to get you guys out!" When she received no response her stomach dropped.

Pidge began to walk forward. Her bayard glowed a soft green lighting up only a few inches in front of her.

She walked for a few minutes before a couple of figures began to take shape. She recognized them as Hunk and Shiro. They were back to back in chairs, slumped forward.

Pidge attempted many times to wake both of them up. They never did. The soft green light emanating from her Bayard revealed a dark liquid dripping down their necks. Adjusting her angle, she found slits along both their necks.

She pulled back face paling as she desperately attempted to reverse what had already been done. Having not been able to achieve anything she fell back into a sitting position, tears fresh on her face.

_I'm so sorry..._

There was several minutes that passed before a sharp crackling was heard behind Pidge. She turned slightly, however it was a moment to late. As the only thing she saw was a bright white light.

* * *

Pidge shot up into a sitting position. She found herself on a desert plateau. The red sand stretched on forever. Just a few yards away were Hunk and Shiro alive and looking around for anyone. They were still bound back to back. She attempted to cry out for them but she was stunned when no sound came out. Her hand instantly went to her throat, fingers tracing a scar just above the collar to her under suit.

"It had to be done."

She turned, eyes narrowing when she saw Badrick standing before her. She opened her mouth only to close it.

"You failed. This is the consequence." he walked to get a better view of Shiro and Hunk. "They never even had a chance." then looking at her, "Your lack of haste led them to their death." he gestured to her scar, "So now when I take them you'll have a constant reminder of how you killed them."

Pidge kicked her armored foot against the ground. She had no way to communicate to Badrick how much she wanted to rip his throat out herself.

"Oh don't be mad. You still have a chance to save them." He said as if he was talking to a child. "You still have two strikes left before I claim my victory." He smiled at her before disappearing.

She watched as the cloud of grey smoke blew away in the wind before approaching the two paladins. She didn't try to get their attention she simply knelt and began to untie the ropes.

"Pidge! I'm so glad you're here!" Hunk chirped throwing his head back in relief. In the process he knocked his head against Shiro's.

"Ow." Shiro groaned pulling his head forward.

At that moment Pidge had finished untying the ropes. The rope dropped to the ground, red sand already working to cover it.

Now that she had them free, a way home was needing to be discovered. She stepped away towards the edge looking straight down.

"Pidge what are you looking for?" Shiro asked.

Instead of acting like she heard him she leaned forward a little over the edge. Right below where they were standing was a cave with a large amount of light emanating from it. With an Idea growing in her head she turned back to the ropes.

"What are you doing?" Hunk questioned tilting his head slightly.

Once again she didn't respond and instead tightened the knot she had tied. Taking one end She walked towards a rock that had a hole worn through it. She slipped the rope through the hole and tied it securely. She walked back to the edge of the cliff she took the remaining rope and tossed it over the edge.

Shiro and Hunk watched as she lowered herself over the edge. She gestured for them to follow. Slowly all three began to repel down the side of the cliff. It wasn't long before they found themselves at the cave entrance.

Pidge walked through with no problem. Shiro and Hunk were hesitant to follow. Upon noticing this Pidge turned back and pointed back behind her with her thumb.

"I don't think we should go in there." Hunk said, "Let's just climb the rest of the way down."

Pidge shook her head her eyes wide. She reached out for the both of them, grabbing Shiro's right arm and Hunk's left. She pulled them towards the cave but Shiro stopped her.

"Pidge, talk to us," Shiro started, "How do you know to go through there?"

Pidge stepped back her eyes filling with tears. _You're part of a game. A sick twisted game._ She wanted to say. _And if I don't win he's going to take everyone from me._ She wanted to scream the words. But she couldn't say anything she simply looked down silent tears streaming down her face.

"Pidge?" Hunk asked, "Are you okay?"

Looking up at them she placed her hand against her throat her fingers tracing the scar as she gently shook her head. _Even if I wanted to say anything I couldn't._

Shiro came forward placing his fingers underneath her chin lifting it. He was only able to expose the scar a little bit before she jerked back teeth clenched together. Tears flooded her eyes again as pain enclosed her throat. Despite their being a scar the wound was still some what recent.

"Pidge what happened?" Shiro asked. His eyes filled with concern.

She shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

Shiro looked over at Hunk then back to her, "Okay. Will figure this out."

Standing straighter she wiped the tears from her face. _If I can't say anything about it I'm going to do everything I can to save them._

From the looks on their faces she could tell that they stood with her. With one last look at them she turned and led them through the cave and through the overwhelming white portal.

A few seconds later the stepped into the medical bay. Keith stepped towards them relief flooding his face. "Thank God, You're okay."

"Yes, Thank god," Badrick sarcastically commented. He was standing in the doorway, arms crossed across his chest.

Pidge tensed from her place. She glared at him, begging him to say one more thing so she had an excuse to attack him.

"I'm surprised you managed to save them with no voice." Badrick said with amusement. "Impressive."

"Wait what?" Keith questioned. He look towards Pidge noticing the very end of the scar peaking out on the side of her neck.

Ignoring him, both Pidge and Badrick continued their conversation. "You've managed to succeed so far but do you think that you can save the last three?"

Pidge nodded.

"Pidge, no! You have no voice, how can you expect to win this?" Hunk called out.

"She has no choice. She either continues or loses everyone." Badrick fired back.

Pidge turned to look at Hunk offering a smile. _I will succeed Hunk. I won't let you down, I'll save everyone._


End file.
